


Tonight, I Lead

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Saxa smiled. “I like a woman in charge.”





	Tonight, I Lead

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty four of kinktober. I chose to write for face sitting and sixty nine.

Wine spilled on Belesa’s chest and she moaned when Saxa chased it with her lips, licking it up. There was a soft bite to one of her breasts before Saxa was sucking on a nipple and gently teasing it between her teeth. She ran a hand down between her legs, teasing herself as Saxa moved up to kiss her again. 

Saxa’s hand joined her and she moaned again, bucking her hips. “Saxa,” She mumbled, the fingers of her other hand tangling in the woman’s blonde hair. They kissed a few more times before Belesa was pressing her hands against Saxa’s chest and pushing the German onto her back.

Saxa looked up at her with a smile, running her hands along Belesa’s sides. She tried to pull Belesa down for a kiss, but Belesa wouldn’t budge. “Tonight,” Belesa started, hands fondling Saxa’s breasts. “I lead.”

Saxa smiled. “I like a woman in charge.”

“Good,” Belesa said, moving to straddle Saxa’s chest. “Then put your mouth to use.” She tangled her fingers in Saxa’s hair once more and continued to move until Saxa’s mouth could reach her cunt. She let out an appreciative moan as the woman started to lick along her folds. “Mm, that is good,” She moaned, grinding against Saxa’s mouth. “Saxa…”

Saxa continued to lick and kiss, her tongue teasing along Belesa’s clit every few seconds. Belesa’s moans got louder and she gasped as Saxa’s tongue started to thrust into her. It felt amazing and Belesa started to shake, feeling her orgasm building. After a few more minutes, she came, shouting the other woman’s name. 

Instead of climbing off of Saxa she turned around, keeping her cunt close to Saxa’s face as she leaned her head down. Saxa spread her legs and moaned as Belesa’s fingers moved through her folds and dipped inside her cunt. “Again? Already?”

Belesa replied by teasing her tongue along Saxa’s clit. Saxa moaned again and pushed a finger inside of Belesa, finding herself amazed by the other woman. Her mouth soon joined her fingers and she brought Belesa to another orgasm within minutes.


End file.
